1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved clamp. In particular, it relates to a clamp for holding one or more sheet articles, such as drawings or maps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large sheet articles of paper, thin cardboard or plastics material such as maps, tracings, charts, prints or plans cannot easily be stored or mounted for reference. It is with this difficulty in mind that the present invention was devised. Known methods of storing large sheet articles commonly involve rolling the sheets, punching holes in the articles, or permanently affixing tabs or the like to the articles, which is often unsatisfactory as the articles cannot be folded and must be kept flat and in good condition.
New Zealand Design Pat. No. 16,519, issued Dec. 12, 1980 to Planhorse International Limited of New Zealand, disclosed a clamp for holding one or more sheet articles comprising a pair of jaws, each jaw having an elongate gripping part and an elongate base part, one of said base parts being pivotable about the other base part, a closing means adapted to bring together, in use, the gripping parts in order to hold one or more sheet articles between the gripping parts by causing the pivotable base part to pivot about the other base part. This clap, however, had no biasing means to enable the gripping parts to be self-opening. Also, the adjustment bolt was not self locking.